shadowrun_azaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography and landmarks
Azania - Between the Extremes A primarily semi-arid country at the start of the century, the majority of what would become Azania suffered tremendously after the Awakening, during which the North and Central regions of the country began to dry out even further, ancient forests dying out, some still remaining to this day as skeletal woods scattered across the desert landscape. In the North, the country is arid and desert-like. Many towns were abandoned or left to roving gangs of bandits and raiders as the savannah became desert, leaving only industrial towns, a few cities that cling to meagre water sources. Where Azania meets Angola, the desert begins to turn into a jungle as the arid Azania changes into the rainforest-rich Angola. In the South, however, the country grew more verdant. A tropical and warm climate, cities like Cape Town and Port Elizabeth became a lush, tourist paradise, many of the shores of Azania swiftly turning into jungles that constanlty attempt to encroach on the fringes of society, but through corporate and government efforts, the jungles are kept under control and the resulting lumber is used for a thriving forestry industry. However, in between the two extremes the country has become a true savannah. A seemingly endless plain of long brush grass, dirt, dark mountains and seasonal rivers, it is host to one of the biggest agricultural industries of the world. While many settlements are more or less autonomous in many of the Northern and Eastern regions, the plains around the largest cities such as Johannesburg, Capetown and Pretoria, feed hundreds of thousands of cattle and are home to many varieties of crops, resulting in Azania being one of the prime food producers in the world. As much as I hate this country for it's government and the corporations, I do love the nature. It's just too bad that DeBeers and the rest of the corps want to pick away at it until all of Azania looks like a desert. -Natural1 : Can't argue with the money they make off it, though. Half the tourists in Africa come to visit the AZ for the nature, and the places where they don't go probably have diamonds or something else that's worthwhile to exploit. -Zul Azanian Points of Interest Table Mountain Home to Mujaji, the great feathered serpent, Table mountain is perhaps the most well-known of all Azanian landmarks, located in the heart of Cape Town. Advised caution if climbing. Drakenberg Mountains The highest mountain range in the region, the drakensberg mountains are also known as uKhahlamba or "the barrier of spears" in Zulu. Kimberley Mines The largest diamond mine complex ever built, Kimberely mines were built by hand and produced some of the largest diamonds ever found. Held by DeBeers Omnitech, it was one of the sites that made the company a famous name around the world and continues to be their prime tourist venue. Cradle of Mankind Located near Johannesburg, this incredible site contains a multitude of caves and cave systems where some of the oldest human fossils were discovered in great numbers. A museum built here provides tours and educational services for all who are interested in seeing the handiwork and art of metahumanity's ancestors. Kruger National Park One of the oldest national parks in Azania, having been created in the late 19th century, the Kruger National Park has remained open throughout civil wars and rebellions, defended by the Transvaal Rangers and the Azanian military. Today, the park offers an authentic safari experience and allows tourists to experience the beauty of Azanias' natural landscape. Phinda Game Reserve Located in the heart of the kwaZulu-Natal and the Zulu Nation, the Phinda game reserve has become an attraction to elven tourists and friends of the Zulu Nation who have earned the trust of the Zulu elves and are welcome in this sacred wetland. Table Mountain National Park Located in Cape Town, the Table Mountain national park is the domain of Mujaji and has, as such, been kept in it's natural state, allowing a verdant jungle to develop. However, it still pleases many tourists that come to Cape Town.